Another: What IF?
by ReDux ReDo
Summary: Another time, another place...A what-if with our captured classmates. But even if it's different the end will be the same.


**Hi everyone, it's even a long time huh? Please don't kill me! It's just… with school and stress and…other things that I can't explain taking over I haven't really had much to work with. Although, all that time gave me some room to think and I realized what with Zetsubou-hen and Kibou-hen coming to an end and all the butt load of information we have and what I had for the story plot, it only means one thing- another freaking rewrite!**

 **I just need to focus and start working and be prepared! Which is why I decided to do this for you loyal fans for being here so long! I'm surprised no one else did this… or maybe they already did? Anyway, it's simply a retelling of one of my most hated scenes in the anime… yay…**

 **Expect my main story to be nothing but the character roster soon while I rewrite the story. So without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Warning: Extreme violence or imagery…I think. I'm never confident in this stuff.**

 **Extra: For first time readers, this is featuring my OCs plus other people's OCs from my story, Dangan Ronpa City of Despair. For physical descriptions, check the class roster on there.**

* * *

"Where was it? Somewhere around here, right?"

Auruka could only walk in a slow manner while searching for the right classroom. She sighed in slight disbelief, wondering just what the heck she was doing here so late at night. This wasn't some normal thing, instead it could be described as a thriller movie knockoff. She was minding her own business at her dorm room, ready to hit the sack, when suddenly a video popped up in a message from her phone. It was from an unknown number, but she decided to open it without much of a second thought.

On it, she could only watch in horror as she was given a twenty second video of her parents, gagged and strapped to chairs in a dimly lit room. They were clearly struggling and the evident fear in their eyes were nothing to even laugh at. Seeing her father, a man who always showed no fear towards his only daughter, and her mother, who was always with a smile on her face, scared of the person who had done this made Auruka's stomach lurch. When the video had ended a message soon followed.

'We ask you please attend the Parade Planning A.S.A.P. in order to cover your video invite 3 Thank you!'

At the end were directions to where the 'Party Planning' room was located, and Auruka easily figured that the meeting place was over at the old building of Hope's Peak. Taking no time to think over the message or even the apparent threat looming over, she hastily got dressed and headed to the building. She didn't even bother closing her laptop, leaving her documents for the next Student Council meeting, still unsaved. She didn't once think of calling anyone, her only thoughts being of her parent's safety. One could call that her downfall.

It wasn't odd for someone like her to be outside at such an hour; time was irrelevant to some, and she knew at least one girl who spent a few days without sleep (and immediately crashing from a sugar high during a few meetings). And since she had been inside the old building for at least two years before moving to the new building, it wasn't hard to find the room. It was just another ordinary classroom entrance, shut off like all the others, but with a small piece of construction paper taped to the front. She could only grimace at the words, 'Parade Planning Room!', written in crayon. She stood in front of the door to the classroom, hopefully able to receive answers on what was going on. But still, she couldn't help but shudder, an unknown feeling clawing at her heart. Almost every muscle in her body tensed, a cold sweat forming- just what was this feeling?

Shaking her head, realizing there were important things to worry about, she straightened herself up and prepared herself, just as she did before any of her trials. Gripping the door handle she pulled it open and walked in. She expected numerous things to happen, but was clearly shocked to hear a familiar voice ring.

"Ru-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Hanako?" Auruka instinctively answered back, before realizing who she saw in the classroom.

The Super High School Level Medium was just as confused as the others, albeit a few looked troubled by Auruka's arrival. Hanako was sitting at the desk closest to the door, and stood up when she noticed Auruka. And not just her, there were other students in the classroom, either sitting in desks, propped against the wall, or simply standing. All different ages in the High School division, whether they were first, second, or third, but they were all familiar to Auruka, and for good reason- they were all fellow student council members. And it seemed that Auruka was the last of them to arrive.

* * *

"Well, it seems that's all of us then." Auruka turned to see Mandy Dimuc nearby, and alongside the bespectacled girl was one of Auruka's classmates Sora Imayoshi. "Just as you were afraid of, Miss President." Mandy gave one of her smirks over at Sora. "It appears that you lost the bet of who would arrive."

As Auruka hurried over to Hanako's side desperate for her comfort, Sora sighed, obviously used to Mandy's sarcasm. "It's not funny Ma-chan. I didn't want anybody else to come for obvious reasons." The Student Council President looked over at everyone with a sense of worry. "It's obvious that this was a ploy to lure the Student Council here." She furrowed her eyebrows. "The question is: why?"

The Vice President and Super High School Level Swordsman, Akihisa Futonomi raised his hand. "I would like to address that all of us received a video that made is come here, correct?" Nods and replies of yes were followed. He grunted. "So this is more of a threat than seeking an audience."

"Who would do something like this?" Kanade Maiyuri, the Super High School Level Pianist trembled. They were just high school students who (possibly, if you don't apply Amane or Mandy) weren't involved in anything that threatened their families. It wasn't until Isamu Minobe, the Super High School Level Good Luck, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder did she manage to calm down.

"I don't know. But we have to be careful. We don't know who we're dealing with." Amane Ikeda, the Super High School Level Spy, could only hope that she could believe herself. She needed to stay calm right now, as should the other more important members. She glanced over at the heart of the Student Council.

It was rewarding to see the President and Vice President keep a calm façade, but she knew how scared the two must be especially if their video message was as disturbing as hers. A video, whether fake or not, showcased their loved ones captured, and under the threat of harm by someone. The Treasurer and Secretary weren't doing so well from the video, it seemed. Mandy may have a glare as cold as ice, but Amane knew just how soft-hearted the Super High School Level Brainiac was, especially when it dealt with her family and their safety. Jude Beckett, the Super High School Level Escapist and Treasurer was trying to keep a smile for reassurance, but he was sweating bullets. That was to be expected with someone as weak-willed as he was.

Everyone else wasn't faring well. The Homeroom Representatives, the Super High School Level Cheer Captain Keiichi Yoshikazu and Super High School Level Street Performer Diana Valentine were trying to keep positive and keep morale up with little success. The Super High School Level Seamstress Miki Okazaki was silent, but was gently rubbing Yoshi Yomohiro, the Super High School Level Storyteller's back as he was face down at one of the desks, no doubt trying to catch up on sleep. Kousuke Kurosawa, the Super High School Level Tattoo Artist, was trying to offer a snack to Yoshi only to receive a no before plopping it into his mouth. She was a bit jealous with those three and their easygoing attitudes. Kaishi Morita, the Super High School Level Water Polo Player was trying to make small talk with Nathaniel Robinson, the Super High School Level Fencer, who was gripping tightly onto Sora's hand. That little bout of affection brought a brief smile to Amane.

Focus! She had to focus on their situation. Whatever was going to happen was going to involve the sixteen of them and whoever threatened them, so she needed to look at this from another angle. Was it a disgruntled student, one of the three that were expelled this year? Or maybe it was the Reserve Course and their immense jealousy leading them to extremes? Or it was possible that _he_ might have been responsible for this, as some twisted way of reaching hope? Amane shuddered, clearly wishing it wasn't the third theory. Just because he was suspended didn't mean he couldn't come back and perform some insane plan. She knew he was responsible for that bomb, _everyone_ knew for Christ's sake!

 _Suddenly, the class door slid open once more, and all eyes turned to whoever it was. Since the entire Student Council was here, it was obvious that it had to be the one who lured them out here, and everyone was prepared for the confrontation with the enemy, no matter how traumatized they may be. Whatever thoughts anyone had beforehand were shattered the minute two people walked right up front to the class. The bouncy strawberry blond pigtails, the slightly sexual school uniform, the charming smile, all of it was everything no one expected when face to face with the mastermind. But that's what they got. The true empress who orchestrated this whole game was finally here, in all her glory! And following her, carrying what appeared to be a heavy bag over her shoulder was a boring, plain, flat-chested deviant of a girl who couldn't compare to the marvelousness that was the other._

Everyone had bated breath, and slight confusion, over these two girls, no one really knowing what to say, until the blond shut the notebook she was writing in while voicing her narration, and the plain looking girl went to the teacher's podium and placed the bag down. Before she could speak, however, Mandy beat her to the punch.

"Are you the two responsible for this?" Raw emotion, the likes none of the others had heard, was dripping from Mandy's own accusation. And for that it seemed to reignite a few others.

"Those videos…They weren't real, right?" Diana asked apprehensively.

Yoshi had already sat up. "Why did you gather us all here? For what reason do you have for making us come here?" The slight hint of anger surprised Amane, not ever seeing Yoshi sounding mad over anything.

Isamu grimaced. "Late at night, all alone in the old building… it better be a good reason!"

The plain girl, who would later be known as Mukuro Ikusaba, only blinked once before laying down a disturbing statement. "Student council members, we shall now have you kill one another." It wasn't a question, nor was it a demand, it was a statement that meant what she said was going to happen no matter what. And that was what made everyone freeze, whether in fear, anger, or shock. No one expected that, no one believed that was going to happen tonight, no one saw that a situation like this would fall on them.

One choose to rebel against this. "What…what the heck are you talking about?" Auruka exclaimed, moving aside a few other students. "There's no way you expect us to believe that! Killing each other, just what do you-"

BANG

It what many could describe as a split second, Auruka was one the floor, sprawled on her back, her left cheek burning. Some were confused at what had happened, while a few reacted immediately, whether by ducking to avoid it or screaming in surprise. Mukuro Ikusaba had pulled out a gun in less than a second, now smoking, and took aim at Auruka's head, a clear target. Unfortunately it seemed the Super High School Level Soldier was at equal level with the Super High School Level Spy and her reflexes, who saw her direct attack and intercepted, pushing Auruka down to the ground and narrowly missing the bullet. The only injury revived was the bullet managing to graze Auruka's left cheek, leaving a neat line of blood. Auruka felt her blood run cold when she touched her cheek, flinching slightly at the pain, and saw the blood on her finger. Nevertheless, everyone was petrified. The threat now real as what the girl said had sunk in. These two girls wanted the sixteen of them to murder one another.

Amane pulled Auruka up as she glared over at the attempted murderer. Mukuro seemed to pay no mind, her face expressionless as she put down the gun. "You may choose between two options. Kill each other, as I asked. Or be killed by me." The sound of something rolling alerted them that the other girl, someone who the world would know as Junko Enoshima, had left the room briefly to retrieve a large silver case on a moving dolly.

"Hi. I'm the lovely Junko Enoshima! I brought something nice for you indecisive people." She flashed another smile and a peace sign as she went over to the case, seemingly ignoring the events that had played out a minute ago and opened it.

Kanade paled at the case's contents. "Those are-"

"What you guys need most right now!" Inside were various boxes and container, each marked with an individual name, written in a rainbow of colors, which belonged to every member of the student council. "And also… Money, family, secrets, grudges, and more." Even when smiling, chills went up everyone's spines. What appeared to be bright clear blue eyes, were muddled in a blackness beneath them, threatening to swallow up anyone who dared to venture in them. "Super-heavy stuff, in more ways than one. A mass of motivation for that extra push." She looked almost childlike as she drummed her long red nails against the names. "What should I do with these?"

The sound of clattering brought everyone's attention to Mukuro, who had emptied the bags contents onto the floor. Weapons. Tools. Instruments. Whatever you called them, they were all in the bag, and each was just another word for the simple truth: these were the necessities of killing, to be used by the students in order to murder one another. The reality of their situation seemed to cloud everyone thoughts, the open case catching a few of the student's attention, the imminent fear that enveloped; no one noticed that the two girls had already left the classroom, or how the blond gave the other a songbook. Or the fact that their number had gone up by one. The fear had gripped them so tightly that no one thought of running away, fending for themselves at the expense of others.

Yoshi immediately took action. "Listen! W-We shouldn't take what those girls said to heart. We have to focus on everyone getting out of here." A few students looked at Yoshi like he was the Holy Savior delivering profound knowledge.

"B-But, what if they'll kill us for not…for not…" Kanade covered her mouth, realizing what she was implying they do. "We… we can't…"

Sora couldn't take everyone's inability to do anything, even Mandy and Amane weren't trying anything! Was the threats in that case and video too severe for even the most intelligent girl at Hope's Peak and for the girl who would put herself in danger for the student council? Speaking of, where was their bodyguard? He may not be part of the student council, but he was Auruka's bodyguard for the duration of the day. Did they single him out because of his ability to protect Auruka, and on a lesser extent, the others? No, she had to push that out of her head and try to calm everyone down. She gave her cheeks a quick slap with her palms, startling Diana who was nearby.

"All right…" She paused, gathering her thoughts before saying "As student council president, I ask that no one attempt anything like this. We have to show everyone at Hope's Peak that we are strong, even in tense situations." _Even though the worst I faced was simply requesting better desks for the junior high school division!_

Diana bit her lip. "Even when you say that Sora, it doesn't mean we can calm down. I mean, yeah, we can just try to forget this, but I don't see how that helps." She glanced over at the case, her eyes landing on her name. She wasn't the only one who did so.

"It helps if we focus on our escape." Nathaniel kept his grip on Sora's hand, clearly following her decision. "We're the student council and we can't fall to weakness like this, so we must stay strong."

"He's right." Auruka said, her nerves settling from her attack. "We're the student council! We're the Hope for our school and everyone here!" Hanako nodded alongside her, and a few others began to calm down. Until…

* * *

 _ **If I could have one wish granted,**_

The sound of a gun's revolver and the clattering of bullets on the floor made everyone in the room stop. Fifteen out of sixteen pairs of eyes were greeted with the image of a student on the floor trying his best to pick up the bullets and put them in its revolver, despite the shaking of his hands. Isamu managed to grab the last bullet and slid it in, before looking up at the others. He looked fearful, but there was determination in his eyes as he gripped the gun with both hands when standing up.

Keiichi immediately moved over to the front, shielding a few others behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He couldn't believe this. How could someone actually go along with Junko's plan? And Isamu of all people! Was he actually gonna try to murder them? Did he think he'd have a standing chance against him from protecting his friends?

"I'm… I'm going to kill those girls!" Isamu began waving the gun around, causing a few to duck for cover. "They're the ones that are trying to make us do this, do why not go after them?"

 _ **I would want wings.**_

"You're talking about murdering people," Kousuke cried. "And they'll kill you, you heard that girl say it!"

"You're telling me you wouldn't feel that way if they did manage to kill Micho-chan?!" Auruka flinched at Isamu's words. "If they did manage to kill her, then wouldn't you go after them? I can't be the only one thinking that?"

Jude had enough of this and tried to grab the gun away from Isamu. He made sure to grab it by the top as he tried to push the other boy away. "Just stop it! You don't know what you're even doing!"

"Let go! Damn it!"

Kanade ran up to the two. "Please Isamu-kun, just stop and think for a second! You can't do this!"

This wasn't supposed to happen. They were all supposed to be friends, they shouldn't agave to fight over this, especially a messed up situation like this! Sora could feel tears threatening to burst. "Please… Just please stop fighting! We can't think about murdering one another!" It seemed Akihisa had joined in the fray as he placed a hand over Isamu's shoulder, pulling him away as Jude managed to finally grab the gun and throw it across the floor. Kanade came to Isamu's aid and gently grabbed his face.

"Just stop… please…" she begged, looking him in the eye. Even as she started to cry she pleaded with him. "Don't think of that ever again…" Isamu was about to reply, when suddenly his stiffened.

Kanade looked over at the frozen expression of his face. "Isamu-kun… Wha-" His eyes were wide and he then sputtered, a large amount of blood staining Kanade's face, her face aghast. A chorus of screams rang out as Isamu spasmed once more, as a growing pink stain spouted from the front of his chest, soon followed by a blade protruding out the middle. Kanade could only back away as he tried to move forward, only to fall to his knees and convulsed on the floor. A large knife was embedded in his back, and standing behind him was someone with blood all over their uniform, their head low.

 **Isamu Minobe- Super High School Level Good Luck: DECEASED**

 _ **On my back, as on a bird's,**_

"Wha... What did you do!?" Sora could only look on in horror and began to dry heave, clutching her stomach from the grisly scene. "You're the Vice President for God's sake! Why?!"

Akihisa lifted his head, tears streaming down his face. Clutched in his left hand was a katana, and on the floor near him was a picture, drowning in the spilled blood of Isamu. It seemed that during the scuffle, he managed to secure his file from the others, alongside a familiar weapon from the pile. The fourteen remaining students were frozen in fear of what just happened. "I… My mother…She's…My….Mother…" Like a mantra, he kept repeating "My mother… my mother… my mother… my mother… _My mother_!" as his sword hand started to twitch. With the skill of a fine swordsman, he began to swing the blade towards the nearest student, Kanade, who by unbelievable luck managed to avoid in time. The katana dug deep in the teacher's podium and Akihisa tried desperately to pull it out. He snarled and glared over at the others, now seeing the immense hatred in his eyes. Jude paled, his foot hitting something and immediately went down to grab the large pipe. Someone reached for the gun. Someone grabbed the knife from Isamu's corpse. Someone… everyone…

Began playing the first mutual killing game.

 _ **Please give me white wings.**_

The bullets cane down in a barrage, splintering the hope of a chair, and embedding themselves in the wall behind them. Both Diana and Kaishi had had pulled the desks to makeshift a wall and both crouched on the floor. Diana hugged her body, clutching onto the small knife she acquired desperately in her hands. She barely had any idea what to do, everything just happened so fast. As the others began picking up weapons, a few others fled the classroom into the halls, leaving three students in total behind as everyone feared for their lives. She thought that they could have understood the situation and not do anything to crazy, but it seemed that someone had a different idea. If it wasn't for Kaishi realizing what she was doing, then Diana could have ended up… ended up…

"Stop…it…" she cried, the gunshots having stopped for a mere second. "Stop this! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" She didn't want to die right now, she didn't want to be killed, she needed to live! She had to live! She couldn't die, otherwise… otherwise…

 _Please… don't kill me…_

Kaishi peeked his head to see what Kanade was doing, whether she was hearing Diana plea to stop. The Pianist's hands were shaking, the machine gun smoking from the round it had fired. She had still not wiped the blood from her face, and her shoes were now stained from the pool from Isamu's body nearby. Her eyes were dark, the rage, the desperation, the despair making up her emotions. It seemed she had already fallen off the deep end from Isamu's death, making her run for the nearby weapons and start shooting at the two once they let their guards down. No doubt once she finished them off, she would go after the others.

 _ **I want to spread my wings to the sky,**_

"I don't want to die…I don't want to die…" Diana could only sob, fear settling in. Most of her words mixed in with her cries, becoming nonsense. Then, she felt a comforting grip on her shoulder and looked at Kaishi's warm smiling face.

"Don't worry. We're gonna survive this." He said, clearly believing that he could stop Kanade and her attack on them both. The way he looked, you could see the sincerity, the resolve to help the others, the too trusting nature. Just like she used to be.

Diana stopped, her eyes widening. The sixteen members of the student council were trapped in the old building, forced to play a game of killing with one another, with one winner being the survivor. That's right, she was going to survive. Not for her sake, but her family's sake as well. Her family, the Midnight Maladies, they were captured as well. They were probably going to die if Diana didn't do anything. She had to. She had to save them. She realized what she was going to do, and had no time to prepare for the inevitable. She grit her teeth and felt the knife stab through her target.

Kaishi barely knew what hit him, until his body registered the pain of skin and muscle being torn from the knife jammed through his chest. Her cried out in shock and once more when Diana pulled the knife out and stabbed him again, and again, and again in rapid succession. He tried to fight back, but the speed she delivered every stab was enough to sap his strength, each wound making him lose more and more blood, until she got him through the throat. He had no choice but look up at her, at her bloody clothes, the animalistic look in her, the trail of tears, everything.

"Gah…! Dia-Aah! What are you…?" He sputtered, every word he managed tearing at the hole in his throat and the knife surrounding it.

"Die! Die! _Just die already so I can get out of here_!" At the last exclaim, she buried her knife deep in Kaishi's throat, panting heavily as Kaishi chocked on his own blood. One down, another to go.

 **Kaishi Morita- Super High School Level Water Polo Player: DECEASED**

Kanade looked on the sight with horror, Kaishi's' body in sight as he tried to pull away from Diana's onslaught. She immediately took aim at the other girl and pulled the trigger, only realizing she had run out of bullets. Diana took that as her chance and ran towards the other screaming in animalistic rage, the knife raised and ready to strike. Kanade tried to use the gun to her advantage, swinging it around to deflect the knife and slamming the gun's weight on Diana's wrist. The knife flew off; Diana screamed in pain and gripped her wrist, no doubt broken. She had no chance to recover as the remains on the bullets riddled chair was slammed against her head, her body slumping against the nearby window.

Her head was fuzzy, her thoughts muddled. She could barely move as her entire body felt like it was on fire. She managed to have enough feeling to know that Kanade wasn't done as she grabbed the back of Diana's head by her hair and pulled her head back. And slammed it against the window. The pain was somewhat familiar to Diana, having experienced something like this when she was younger, but the man from before only did it once. Kanade didn't, as she did it again, and again, each slam causing the windows cracks to grow and spread. By the third strike, Diana had already lost conscious; her forehead had split wide open by the fifth. And by the eighth, Kanade finally let go and fell to the floor, while Diana's body lay against the near broken window.

 **Diana Valentine- Super High School Level Street Performer: DECEASED**

As Kanade began panting, trying to recover from what she done, another individual had watched from the wide open door. He was disinterested, no doubt already expecting what had just transpired.

 _ **To the free sky, where there is no sadness.**_

Auruka gripped her left side with her arm, the cut bleeding deep. With what strength she still had in her other hand was a hatchet she acquired quite early on. She was sweating, no doubt from running as far as she could from her attacker and from the pain of her wound. She leaned against the nearby wall and but her lip.

Why? Why was this happening? Why did she and everyone else have to go through something as horrible as this? The killing, Isamu's body, the fact that she had attacked her? Why them?

Auruka thought of her family, of her mother and father tied up in that room, of her little brother, of her big brother, of the horrible things that might be happening to all of them. Auruka couldn't stop the onslaught of tears, hiccupping and sobbing over everything. "Please…" she whispered. "Please….Somebody come save us!"

She prayed. She prayed that someone outside could hear her, get help, stop all this violence and save everyone. All the exits leading out were somehow closed or locked off, the windows couldn't be broken, but maybe, just maybe they weren't soundproof. They may be one another floor, but maybe someone could hear her and do something. They just had to! She didn't want to kill anyone, even if she was forced to, so please let someone hear her…!

 _ **I want to flap my wings,**_

"…Ru-chan…" Auruka's blood run cold from that mutter of her name. Ever so slowly she turned her head to the voice behind her and a few feet away was her attacker. The one she believed was her best friend.

Hanako only had a little bit of blood on her shirt ( _Auruka's blood_ ) and was holding the bloody baseball bat with nails sticking out of it in both hands. She didn't seem at all troubled and even seemed as if she was on her way to class like she would do normally with Auruka every morning. The same smile, only slightly trembling, the same skip when walking by her side, all of it was usual followed by her requesting something like homework or if they could eat on the roof. What was she gonna ask Auruka in this situation?

"You ran away before I could even talk to you, Ru-chan." The closer she got, the more Auruka hobbled away on weakened legs. "We're friends right? Friends help each other out with whatever they need help with." She stopped and looked at Auruka's frightened face. "You know about my grandfather and how he's the only family I have left. He means everything to me, and I'm not gonna leave him behind because someone kills me! Not Futonomi, not Mandy, not those other assholes, not even you!" She gave a small smile. "It's because I love Ru-chan's cute face that I won't damage it, just the rest of you!"

With that she charged at Auruka at full force.

 _ **And go there.**_

" _Hope is harmony. A just heart, moving towards the light. That is all. Despair is hope's polar opposite."_

Junko was clearly enjoying the onslaught of despair and the unpredictable violence that followed from the actions of the student council. The strong killing the weak, the weak killing the strong, friends turning on one another, lovers betraying themselves, all of it was amazing!

No, not amazing… but Super High School Level Despair Inducing Amazing! All of this was enough to bring a smile to the young woman, who sat back in her fortress of solitude, her lowly lackey close by and singing with full hearts content. She clutched the small plush bear to her chest and watched the continuing murders from her upperclassmen.

 _ **The dreams I dreamed in childhood,**_

On the nearest monitor, Auruka was using all her strength to crawl away, one of her legs severely beaten and bleeding. Hanako hung over her, her left eye closed and bloody. Auruka had managed to get her with the axe, but Hanako had tricked her when she swung the bat and went straight for her legs.

All sense of reason was cast aside, the only thing on Hanako's mind was her grandfather, his weak heart, and that she had to see him once more. The only thing that stood in her way was everyone else, they all were against her and being with the first person to give her love after everything she went through.

The girl threw down the bat on Auruka's back, causing the girl to scream out in immense pain and agony, the nails driven deep in and the sound of bones shattering from the wielder's strength. As it was brought down again, Auruka coughed up a spray of blood, her face twisted in distress. She tried looking over to Hanako, to beg her to stop this onslaught, but was cut short by more beatings.

For the next minute, all that was heard was the sounds of a body broken, the crying and begging from one girl and the screams of another as she continually attacked her victim. Eventually, those cries became whimpers, before long you would barely hear her. Again and again, her body loosing feeling, the pain dulled; finally Auruka died. All the while, Hanako cried out as well, finally dropping the bat after her deed was done. Down on her knees she screamed, the realization of what she had done to her friend.

 **Auruka Micho- Super High School Level Defense Attorney: DECEASED**

"R-Ru-chan! I'm sorry! I'm-I'm sorry for everything!" She clawed at her face, the pain of her eye numb to her. All that mattered to her was that her friend was dead.

And she killed her.

 _ **Even now I still dream.**_

" _It is messy and confusing. Despair swallows up- love, hatred, and everything else"_

Once Nathaniel picked her up and began to carry her did they cover more ground from the others; Keiichi was up front, while Sora was straggling behind until Nathaniel did the sensible thing. Right now they needed to focus on escaping from this, find some way to stop what was now taking place. The three were terrified, the heavy atmosphere squeezing their lungs and hearts.

"I think we're safe." Keiichi turned his head over to the end of the dimly lit hallway. He clenched and unclenched his hands, a sign of nervousness since he was a kid. "How are you two holding up?"

Nathaniel placed Sora down with delicacy, checking over her briefly for any injuries. "I'm fine." He cradled Sora's face, noticing the distant look in her eyes. "What about you? Did you get injured?"

Sora looked up at Nathaniel, relaxing and nuzzling into his hands. She tried to give a smile, her cheeks as red as his. "I'm okay right now, thank you. But I'm still worried about the others." She tilted her head over to Keiichi and asked "What do you think we should do? If…if we don't do something, then… Mu-kun won't be the last." The boys noticed her trembling, but said nothing. "A-As the President, I have to lead the others to stop this." She looked up at the two with hopeful eyes. "That's… why I was elected right?"

"Uh… well…" Keiichi was at a loss, unsure of what to even consider. The way everyone began to panic, hands reaching for weapons and people immediately turning on one another. He shuddered, Akihisa's glare still in his head. Whatever the case, they had to something about this, or maybe just Nathaniel and Keiichi. Even though Sora was the President of the student council, it was more based on having a figure head; her kindness and generosity were typically used by Mandy and Amane to get what they wanted from the other students, and sadly, it seemed she didn't even realized that. No one had the guts to even tell the young girl of her true usage as public face and deal breaker in situations that involved pity and puppy eyes. Or even that her election was rigged from the start.

He shook his head, realizing now was not the time to be thinking of that. Right now, they had to stop this game, stop the madness, and make sure that that Junko and Mukuro girl both were arrested and sent to jail. He decided that he needed to take charge and make sure the two would stay positive, like him, the Super High School Level Cheer Captain. Sad to say he hung out with the two biggest pessimists, huh?

He noticed the two were staring at him, realizing that he never did answer properly. So he gave a big grin, and decided to give his most positive inducing tone as to reassure them. "Alright, so here's the plan- we find everyone that ran away and get them to come to their senses. That way, we'll gave more manpower when we meet Akihisa and manage to stop him." Sora frowned. "O-Of course, I mean we do it in a peaceful manner! Wouldn't want to hurt him or anything, hehehe! We may need to restrain him just in case." He tried to play it off casually, hoping that the two would be at ease. And it worked.

"Thank you, Kei-chan." Sora smiled even though she looked to be on the verge of crying. Keiichi smiled back and felt the atmosphere grow lighter now, the three feeling better from earlier.

In a blink of an eye, Nathaniel's smile morphed into panic. "Look out!" he yelled, and pushed Keiichi.

"Die!" someone yelled, bore Keiichi felt pain enflame on his right shoulder. He cried out as Nathaniel kicked away at the person behind him, the sound of someone hitting the wall as Sora screamed. Keiichi could feel something poking in his shoulder and without much thought, gripped it and pulled it out, gritting his teeth from the pain; in his hand was a small knife, and he was honestly amazed at how little it went in, probably no less than an inch. He looked behind him to see who had attacked him, and was surprised to see Kousuke on the floor, clutching his stomach.

Nathaniel had craned his head to look over at Keiichi. "You okay?"

 _Badass_ , he thought, before trying to make light of the whole thing. "Yeah, just a scratch. You?" Nathaniel didn't seem to find it funny as he kept a wary eye over the slumped down Tattoo Artist.

 _ **I want to spread my wings to the sky,**_

"Kou-kun, please!" A third voice yelled out, startling the two. "You don't have to do this, so stop this and let's talk."

"Soracchi!"

"Sora!

She somehow got close enough to Kousuke without the two noticing. Her only response was holding her arm out, a clear message to stay back while she continued on her mission. She didn't want to have either of the two bring more harm than needed, she had to do this on her on and try to reach Kousuke. Not paying attention to them any longer, she put her focus on the Tattoo Artist as he lay on the floor.

"Kou-kun, I just want to talk, okay? We're all friends here, so I ask you please listen to me." She took a breath, calming herself. "I know that whatever is making you do this is not your fault. You don't really want to hurt us, right?" She saw him shudder, his hands clenched. "We can do this we stick together, because we're the hope… the hope of this world." She barely noticed Nathaniel was moving close behind her as she crouches down and held out her hand. "Let's be that hope, okay?"

Nathaniel tensed, wary of what would happen, and Keiichi had followed by getting close enough to tackle Kousuke if he tried anything. Fortunately, it seemed it was all for nothing as Kousuke immediately grabbed Sora. The two froze in fear before they heard the sound of sobbing from Sora's chest, as Kousuke wrapped his arms around her, a large knife clattering on the floor beneath them.

"I'm sorry…! I'm so sorry!" he wept. "I didn't… I, I didn't want to do that to you, and I-" His words were lost to his sobs as Sora returned the hug, reassuring with gentle words.

"It's okay. It's okay, you're safe now, Kou-kun." While she comforted him, Nathaniel let out a sigh of relief and Keiichi gave a big grin.

Sora pulled Kousuke up to his feet once he was calmed down enough. "You're feeling better now?" she asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Good." Giving him one of her genuine smiles, she could feel her heart slow down. "I'm glad you're okay, and that we-"

BANG

What she was about to say was lost when the sound of gunfire echoed in the hall, Kousuke's body jerked away by force. It all seemed too quick and when Sora turned to Kousuke's sprawled body, she was momentarily surprised before her face turned to shock. An immense amount of blood gushing from where the shotgun had blasted through his head, his own cranial insides spilled across the floor.

 **Kousuke Kurosawa- Super High School Level Tattoo Artist: DECEASED**

"N-No…Noooooo!" She backed away, Nathaniel grabbing her and pulling her to his chest to look away. Keiichi felt bile rise to his throat and covered his mouth and tried to swallow it down.

"Aw, shoot." A familiar-sounding voice drawled. The trio looked over at the end of the hallway towards the male voice. "I was hoping for a two-for-one." The Super High School Level Escapist gave a cheeky grin over at the three. "Eh, no worry, I'll get you this time." Jude reloaded the shotgun and proceeded to take aim.

"Why…? Why did you kill Kurosawacchi!? He's our friend!" Keiichi looked at Jude momentarily stepping in front of the two, hoping for some explanation, even though he knew that it would probably would be just as bad as Kousuke's own reasoning for trying to kill them.

"Shut up. I'm trying to kill you here, so just stay still and let me blow your fucking brains out!" Noticing that Nathaniel tried to make a break for it with Sora, he readied the gun over Sora's sniveling little head. "Take one more step and I'll fucking blow that bitch's head to smithereens!"

Keiichi took that as his chance and tried to tackle Jude and pull the gun away. Jude fought back and was trying his best to knock Keiichi back, shouting and screaming. "You asshole! Let me go, let me go!" Kenichi had a tight grip on the gun, the mouth of it pointed up at the ceiling.

He yelled "Soracchi, run and get away! I'll handle this!"

"What?! No!" She tried to struggle from Nathaniel's hold, tears welling up. "I'm not leaving you!"

Keiichi grit his teeth, realizing he couldn't focus on them and Jude. He decided what had to be done to protect his friends. "Damn…! Nathacchi, take her and run! Go, _now_!"

Nathaniel immediately understood, Keiichi's tone forgoing an argument. Despite her protest, Nathaniel lifted his girlfriend over his shoulder, the feat too easy. He could only give a curt "Come back to us." As he ran through the hallway and away from them. Keiichi could only ignore Sora's desperate pleas and incessant crying as it faded, his focus on Jude.

 _ **And fly away.**_

" _Because not knowing where you will end up is despair."_

The two wrestled with one another, the gun rattling between them. Keiichi felt like he had the upper hand, what with his immense strength compared with Jude's, and could feel the other's hand on the gun fading. Unfortunately, he hadn't kept a close eye on his surroundings.

The two had managed to get closer to Kousuke's body and the blood pooling from him was enough to off-center Keiichi once he stepped in it. His left foot slipped and with a yell of surprise he fell backward, bringing both Jude and the gun with him. When he fell, Keiichi's head slammed against the hard floor and his vision blurred as pain flared from the back. He eyes closed on reflex as he clutched his head; he opened his eyes, only to see the mouth of the gun pointed right at him with Jude glaring down with an unimaginable rage.

He paled, and could only mutter a small "Please don't…" before Jude pulled the trigger.

 **Keiichi Yoshikazu- Super High School Level Cheer Captain: DECEASED**

 _ **To the free sky, where there is no sadness.**_

Mandy and Amane had managed to block the door with a few of the desks and chairs. The two girls had escaped into the closest classroom and coincidentally met up with while escaping the wrath of Akihisa. Amane had pushed the last desk into place and fell in exhaustion. Her adrenaline from the beginning was starting to hit empty, and she placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart while she tried to catch her breath.

"I… think…that will hold him…" she wheezed. "We should be safe for now…" She looked up at Mandy, who was still clutching the revolver she had acquired earlier. The fear in her eyes and the slight twitch in her mouth were unfamiliar to Amane; the calm and collected (and sometimes annoying) attitude that Mandy usually had was gone without a trace.

Amane could say she felt terrified because of that, but chose to rather do what she done prior and not bring it up. The last thing she wanted to give Mandy was another reason to be scared.

"Hey," she said, as a means to calm her. "We're going to be okay." She stood up and did her best to reassure her, never really having the experience to comfort others in situations like this. She placed her hand on Mandy's shoulder and felt that her entire body was trembling.

Suddenly, the barricade shuddered, continuous pounding and slashing echoing through the room. Amane tore her hand away and reached for the shovel she managed to grab through the initial chaos. All she could day was, "Mandy, keep away from this, okay?" as she readied herself.

 _ **I want to flap my wings.**_

The sword cut through the door like butter, and all Akihisa had to do was kick away the various clutter in his way. He gazed over at the two girls, the look in his eyes far gone, that of a madman. The blood on his clothes was still fresh and at one point would have raised concern, but now held fear.

"Found you…" He stood right in front of the only accessible exit, smirking. "Don't worry. I'll make this quick. Like with Minobe, I'll make sure you die fast." Gone was the young man who watched over the student council with eagerness, always on-time and ready to start the meetings whenever the President slept in, the certified cool and suave 'big brother' of the student council; he's dead and all that's left is a murderer.

Amane pulled all her attention away from Mandy, ready to defend and protect, like what she always did in her line of work. Make it quick, make it fast. Just make sure the target doesn't see you when you ki-

Her eyes widened. No! No, that's not what she was supposed to do! She, she was supposed to stop this, like what Sora went on about earlier. They shouldn't kill, they should refrain from land protect everyone from this madness, this despair. She instead felt revolted with herself, thinking that way over someone she knew. Akihisa however, didn't mind one bit.

He charged at her with sheer determination, ready to kill her and then Mandy. His speed was that of a true samurai, and he was at her side in a split second. Amane thanked her years of combat that she managed to dodge his attack and she swerved to the side. Akihisa anticipated that, and planting his feet on the ground, he swung the sword handle to Amane's abdomen.

Amane felt her chest contract and all the air in her lungs escape her. She gripped her stomach as she fell to the floor, coughing and hacking. She felt a shadow loom over her body and looked up at Akihisa. He said nothing as he swung his sword down and Amano closed her eyes reflexively.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

All she heard was a thud and the sword clattering to the floor following the sound of gunfire. She opened her eyes apprehensively, and found Akihisa sprawled on the floor, three gunshot wounds on his chest. As she got up she looked behind her to see Mandy, still as a statue, the smoking gun in her hands.

 **Akihisa Futonomi- Super High School Level Swordsman: DECEASED**

 _ **In this vast sky, I want to spread my wings,**_

Amane tore her eyes away from Akihisa's body, the same lack of empathy she felt from other people she had slain during her own missions. She couldn't remember them, only blank faces on forgotten bodies, and she wanted to beat herself for feeling that way towards someone she knew. For god's sake he was her classmate for two years! She heard him praise his family, his mother, even his new sibling, and now he…

"It's useless… No matter what we do, it's useless." Her head lifted up and turned to see Mandy in what appeared to be pain. Mandy's were wide, unshed tears building up, gripping her hair as well as the revolver. There was a small splatter of blood on her cheek, no doubt Akihisa's, but the one thing Amane was focused was her eyes.

Usually with Mandy, even with a smile there was always a spark of mischief in her eyes, or even interest in the person she was with. Her eyes were always the most truthful think about her; Amane always looked Mandy in the eye whenever she had something to discuss. It made their conversations easier instead of the usual snarky and confusing half-truth and lies she spun in her words.

As Amane gazed deep in Mandy's eyes, all she could see was _pain_. Mandy, realizing what Amane was doing, turned her head to the side, shielding her eyes with her bangs. "Don't look at me. Don't look at me! I had no choice you hear me!

"It's useless to try anything! In the end, we know how it's gonna be, right?!" She started waving the gun around in a frenzy, Amane ducking and shielding herself. "I know, I know you're not insane enough to kill me, but the threat is still there! Akihisa killed someone, and it's possible that the others are killing each other, and they're all probably dead!

"You could kill me and I could try to kill you!"

"No, I would never-"

"You would and you could! And in the end, I can't even fight you back because all I have are words… and words can't do jack shit in a situation like this…"

"I don't to be murdered by you or anyone else… I don't want to be murdered…" Mandy trailed off, the last words but a harsh whisper.

"Mandy…?" Amane took a few tensile steps towards her friend, her hand beginning to reach for the gun.

Mandy pulled it away, opting to say something. "Amane…You are truly the strongest person I know." She gave an almost forced smile. "And I know that, I'm just as strong as my brother…"

"Your brother…?" She never mentioned she had a brother. "What does he have to do with any of this? You're not making any-" Amano never got a chance to finish her sentence.

"Promise me you'll forgive my actions. Good-bye." And in a split second Mandy pulled the gun to her temple, giving a tearful smile at Amane.

Amane reacted quickly, but all she could manage was "No! Mandy, no!" as she rushed to her. She swore she felt something in her break with the sound of the gunshot, Mandy's body collapsing on the floor. Amane could only stand, frozen in disbelief at what happened.

For once, the smile on Mandy's face was genuine.

 **Mandy Dimuc- Super High School Level Brainiac: DECEASED**

 _ **And fly away.**_

"We both promise to do this right?"

Miki nodded. "Yes, it is only reasonable we follow through with this."

The two had been able to distance themselves from everyone and were seated in a hallway facing each other. In their hands were guns filled to the brim with bullets, though they only needed two to finish them off. Suicide seemed to be the only option out of this, rather than wait for someone to murder them in some horrific way like the others may have been. So the two decided to allow the other to finish the deed, the bond they shared powerful enough to end their despair.

Yoshi was blind and clearly at a disadvantage, no way would he have a chance of surviving- even if Miki gave her all to ensure his survival. And Miki herself would never bring harm upon her fellow friends and classmates, so she would have easily fallen like the others. But, if they both would take each other's own life then turn on one another, she would gladly allow it.

"We don't have to be a part of an evil game that has befallen our lives as well as the others." Yoshi could do nothing to stop the watering in his eyes, but continued to speak his thoughts. "Let's bring an end to ourselves that doesn't stand for despair."

"We shall both allow our sacrifice to be in hope," Miki gently placed the mouth of the gun in the space between Yoshi's eyes as he did as well with her. "And meet one another at the gates of Nirvana." Both paused, their fingers on the triggers. Yoshi almost wanted to stop, beg for her not to do this, plea that what they were doing was clearly out of their minds, but he couldn't. The two couldn't risk their last moments be of pain, to be of bloodcurdling screams, and the knowledge that they were being murdered by one who they once called 'friend'; if they were to die, it would be on their own terms.

 _ **To the free sky, where there is no sadness,**_

As he was going to pull the trigger, he heard the clattering of the gun in Miki's possession hitting the floor, alongside was a small grunt of surprise from Miki.

"Miki? What's wro-" He felt the wet spray hit him, equal to that of someone passing the finger on the spout of a water fountain. He could taste the metallic copper, feel the blood stain and drench his clothes, and smell the odor of its freshness and warmth as Miki continually bled. A large weight enveloped him as gravity took him on his back to the floor, his mind in a panic at the lack of information. Unbeknownst to him, her cause of death was the pickaxe sticking from her throat, driven all the way through. A foot pushed on Miki's back and she fell over, inadvertently pining Yoshi to the floor. His lack of sight only heightened his panic, the fact that his best friend was dead, she was on top of him, someone killed her, they were here looking over him.

 **Miki Okazaki- Super High School Level Seamstress: DECEASED**

"What? W-Who…? Why are you doing this…?" he begged, wondering just what kind of monster would do this to Miki and himself. He paled when he recognized their voice.

"You two…" Kanade began, pulling the pick axe from Miki's corpse. "Don't deserve a death like that!" She slammed it down on the nearest part of Yoshi and he screamed as the axe dug into his left palm.

Driven right in the center, muscle tendon and bone torn through, he tried to pull in reflex but that only brought more pain. Even trying to move his fingers- the ones he _could_ move- only felt like he was setting his hand on fire. All he could do was scream, yell for help, hoping someone would come to his aid and rescue. But sadly, it was all for naught.

"It hurts…! Please stop this! Maiyuri, it hurts!"

Kanade wasn't done, pulling the axe off along with his flesh of the torn hand away and screamed out as she once more threw it down, this time landing on the part of his chest not covered by Miki's heavy body. This time he managed to cough up blood, his frail body no match for the driven weapon. He could only scream and cry, the taste of both his and Miki's blood mixing within his mouth until Kanade once again pulled out the bloody axe from him.

"Please stop… it hurts… please…! I can't…"

The next words were lost as she brought the axe down one last time right between his eyes. His body twitched for a few silent seconds, his eyes wide and his mouth open in a scream that never reached her ears; when he stopped moving did Kanade let go of the axe.

 **Yoshi Yomohiro- Super High School Level Storyteller: DECEASED**

The adrenaline soaring through her reached an all-time low, and fatigued gripped her body. Gripping her head she let out a wail of her pent up emotions. What she had done to her fellow students, the acts she performed, how she delivered them, it seemed to catch up to her finally.

But that was a foolish choice for her. She could've heard his footsteps if she stopped screaming and maybe ran away, but unfortunately it seemed her luck ran out the minute she snuck up behind Miki.

From behind her, Jude attacked and wrapped the piano wire around her throat and pulled towards him, a maniacal grin plastering his face. The panic and lack of oxygen gripped Kanade as she struggled to breath. Her eyes fluttered over to a corner of the hallway and as one hand tried to pull at the wire with little success another reached out as a plea of help from the young man idly watching. She had no idea who he was or where he came from, or even if he was just a figment of her near unconsciousness; she just needed help from anyone. His red eyes showed no concern over her hacking and imminent death even while black spots began appearing in her vision. Her last moments alive were him simply saying one word before turning away and leaving her to her fate.

" _How boring."_

 **Kanade Maiyuri- Super High School Level Pianist: DECEASED**

 _ **I want to flap my wings.**_

Junko continued watching the monitors, utter delight in the various acts of despair going on at the same time. A murder/suicide and a triple homicide at the same time, aah. She licked her lips at the sweet, sweet despair. _"Despair is what even you cannot predict. Only despair's unpredictability will save you from a boring future."_

"I've always hated you more than anything else you fat bitch!" Hanako gripped the baseball bat with both hands. Nathaniel gripped the frying pan, feeling he was at a disadvantage. He cursed under his breath, angry at himself for letting someone catch them off guard. At least Sora was a behind him, a few feet away from Hanako. "The two of you can just die!"

She swung the bat almost clumsily. "I hate how you can show everything to everyone like whores! I never had a chance at all!"

"What the hell are you going on about!?" He yelled. "Calm down!"

"Ru-chan… Ru-chan's dead…" The two froze at what she was saying. "She's dead because of you! And you! And everyone else!" Hanako let out a mix between a cry and a laugh. "You all conspired to kill Ru-chan didn't you?! That's why she's dead, because of all of you- you're all at fault!" She looked at the two, her eyes blackened, and smiled.

"If I kill you…then she'll forgive me…I kill you… and Ru-chan will forgive me…"

Sora paled, her hands covering her mouth. "Hana-Chan…! Did you kill Auru-chan?!"

Hanako only screamed as she charged at them.

 _ **In this vast sky, I want to spread my wings,**_

"Die!" The frying pan was useless, Nathaniel thought. "Die!" It was thrown out of his hand, along with some skin from his fingers from the bat. He was defenseless from this raging former friend aiming to kill him and his girlfriend. He couldn't do anything to stop this. Couldn't even save himself, couldn't save Sora, he couldn't… he couldn't…

"Nathaniel!" He could only look in horror as Sora ran towards him and Hanako, tackling the girl. No! He saw the look of hatred across Hanako as she reached up and tried clawing at Sora, do he rushed to pull her off and pin Hanako down.

"Sora! Just go, run!" He almost couldn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth. He shouldn't say that to her, someone who already had to lose one important person to her, who watched two people die by someone she once called friend. And yet, he knew he couldn't let her stay here and worry about the both with Hanako.

"But… no…" He couldn't stand the tears. He was always awkward with them in the beginning, but now they brought a deep pain to his heart. But he had go protect her. Made sure she at least survived the onslaught of violence. If anyone needed to survive, it should be her.

"Get the hell away from me and run! You need to live. You- Ghk!" She was packing. She had a Taser. His whole body seized up and he fell to the floor. His looked up at Sora, begging her with his eye to run as far away as she can. To escape.

It seemed to work, as with heavy tears did she listen and run. She never looked back and Nathaniel was grateful. Keep the good memories, don't make bad ones.

He couldn't help but struggle to smile, even as Hanako retrieved her bat and swung down.

 **Nathaniel Robinson- Super High School Level Fencer: DECEASED**

 _ **And fly away.**_

"P-Please no!" She pleaded. "D-Don't do this-!"

Despite her protest, Jude plunged the spear through Hanako's throat, her body now convulsing even more than before. He had managed to get the upper hand once he landed a hit with the Taser, and prepared to end it for her when she started begging and pleading for her life. The way she made those crocodile tears on the spot, saying she had to live for her grandfather and everyone else who died. He actually found it quite amusing and laughed at her face before he went in for the kill.

He dug his foot even deeper into her chest to stop her from trying to get away from the inevitable. She thrashed around as if she tried to escape, but it only made her death much quicker as the spear dug around and sliced her arteries. Her blood was just another stain, just another accomplishment, just another victory against everyone who stood in his way.

 **Hanako Amaya- Super High School Level Medium: DECEASED**

When she stopped moving he couldn't help but smile at what just happened; the fact out of everyone in the student council he was the one to make it through it. He was the Treasurer of the stupid council and he made it through this killing.

"I…Did it…" He gazed back over the classroom, noticing the bodies of three others and realizing he was right back where everything started. He chuckled "Screw all of you…" before delving in an insane laughter.

He didn't even notice the sound of footsteps coming towards him, in a slow manner. He smiled eerily and tilted his head towards who he believed to be the only other survivor. For now.

Hot tears streaming down her face, her hair disheveled, her clothes slightly bloody, and a fierce look of an attitude Jude hated.

"Sora…You're alive?" He scoffed, not at all threatened. "You managed to survive this? What did your boyfriend act as a human shield since I killed Keiichi? Thinking of getting revenge on them by going after me?"

She said nothing, so he continued, high on adrenaline. "I don't know if you noticed, but I am the only one still alive here! Hanako, you see," he extended his arm over to her body. "She's dead, because I killed her just now! Just like I killed everyone who got in my way which was anyone who managed to kill anyone else!" He reached into his pocket for an extra knife, ready to slit this bitch's throat. "And right now, you're in my way-"

"Unforgivable."

"What…?" He was caught off guard with her muttering. Her head was low and she was almost frozen like a statue. He gave a look over and felt his blood run cold at what he now realized was Sora's weapon.

"You're unforgivable." She was gripping onto the chainsaw's handle so hard, her knuckles turned white. "You killed all of our friends, and you're happy about it. And I won't forgive that!"

 _ **To the free sky where there is no sadness,**_

Jude stepped back in a passive manner, the chainsaw engine now roaring to life. He held up his hands in a defensive position, the knife clattering to the floor. "H-Hey…Whatever you think you're doing, don't! Sora you don't want to do this, okay?! You don't… don't kill me!"

"This is for everyone!" She lifted the chainsaw in the air, anger keeping her steady. "Die like the vile scum you are!" She ran towards him, bringing all her weight down in front of her to end this. "God have mercy on your soul! Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"No! No stop! Noooo-gyaaaaaahhh! Arrrghhhh! Aaaahhhahaaahhhghhhhh! Gyyaaaaaaaghhhh!"

He initially tied to shield himself with his arms, but the chainsaw cleaved through them like tree branches, breaking bone, tearing muscle, and annihilating every aspect of his arms. And then it hit his body, almost splitting his upper body in near perfect symmetry. Sora closed her eyes and held her breath, focusing on pushing the chainsaw through until the screaming stop. She could feel the blood spurting, drenching herself and filling her nose with the smell of hot iron.

Finally, through an agonizing few minutes did his actions stop. She pulled the chainsaw away as hard as she could and threw it to the side, the motor still running.

 **Jude Beckett- Super High School Level Escapist: DECEASED**

 _ **And fly away.**_

* * *

Taking a few deep breaths, she felt her ears ringing, her heart beating, and every part of her body screaming at her. She didn't even want to look at him, the aftermath of her own actions; all she wanted to do was get out of here, away from this classroom and the other bodies around her. With shaky steps she managed to reach the classroom entrance, her hands hard to handle as she pried it open.

Her breathing was uneven, her entire body was trembling from the nerves, and she felt like she wasn't even herself at that moment. With good reason to… she couldn't help but cry once more, the realization of everything hitting her.

Everyone… everyone was dead… she was still alive, but everyone else was gone. The people she was with for three years were… no more. She stood alone in the hallway, the silence foreboding. Not a single sound around, no indication that anyone was left. Just her.

She stumbled through the hallway, her eyes clouded with tears, not realizing that she was following a routine she set for herself nearly two years ago. Walking to class with Keiichi and Nathaniel, heading to student council meetings, some tutor sessions, then back to her dorm for reading a few textbooks, homework, and other related activity. And now all of that was gone. By the time she would reach the building's exit, no doubt police would arrive, brought on by screams and the sound of death coming from this horrid game. Would they arrest her for what she did to Jude, or would they simply commit her to intensive therapy while going after the true culprits?

No.

No, there was no 'would', there was going to be a 'will'. They will go after those two girls, arrest them and get justice for everyone here. Wiping her eyes, Sora slapped her cheeks to snap herself out of it. She was going to do that! She was going to get the police, and arrest that Junko Enoshima and that Mukuro Ikusaba or she wasn't Sora Imayoshi, the Super High School Level-

"Oof!" She didn't notice there was another person near the entranceway, and ran right into him. Cradling her poor cranium, she was face to face with a suit and tie reminiscent of another uniform, and had to look up at who she bumped into. The young man in front of her was unfamiliar, even with his red eyes and long flowing locks of black hair, he was a total stranger.

Steadying herself, she asked timidly, "Who… who are you? I…I don't know who you are but…"

"My name is not important, but I am a participant of this mutual killing game." His voice was empty of any emotion, almost like a robot. "And it appears that you and I are survivors. As predicted."

"Participant?" It took a second for the meaning of the word to hit her, her stomach feeling heavy. "O-Ohh…Then…are you going to kill me?" Even as she said those words, she didn't waver, realizing how pointless it would be. She could feel his aura of power, the superiority he had over her- he could kill her without breaking a sweat.

"No. Killing you would bring no change to the situation." His statement was so strong that Sora felt herself tripping over nothing. He paid no mind to her clumsy act and continued. "I could kill you, but you offer no challenge as is. I will refrain unless you yourself will wish to try to attack me."

There was a stab at her pride. So someone like her wasn't even considered a challenge? Still, she was relieved. "Oh. Thank goodness."

"You are exhibiting signs of happiness. And it appears that your heartbeat has started to slow down." Even if his tone and facial expression didn't change, he seemed almost curious. "Why?"

"You said that you won't kill me." Sora said. "And even though it seems that you could, you wouldn't. That's why I'm happy!"

He didn't as much as budge, so she continued. "You said you have the ability to, but you still didn't. That means you're a good person; a good person would never kill another." Her eyes widened, and she started flapping her hands around, panicking. "Of course, that doesn't mean everyone here was bad! No, they just- I mean they- They were forced to kill!" She paused, her face melancholy. "They're… they were… good people, all of them. Everyone. And you too."

"…You still hold hope over everything," He said. "Even when everyone else lost it, you still cling to it. Why?"

Sora felt like she was in the spotlight with a question like that. Being hopeful, with someone like her. "Why? Uhm, that's kind of vague I guess." She seemed to be in deep thought for a minute before answering "Well, if I don't then who will? Even in the darkest pits of despair, there's still hope. Even if one person has that hope, it's still there; and that hope can inspire others and they too can carry hope." She tried being as clear as she could, but she could hear how confusing it was. "Having hope is scary, because people may depend on you for carrying that hope, but hope can be beautiful and bring wonderful things, right? At least that's what I go by…" The man seemed satisfied with that answer, while Sora could only let out a nervous laugh. "Thank you."

His red eyes blinked. "Why are you thanking me?"

Sora smiled. "For calming me down. Aha, I did most of the talking, but still, I feel better for just talking a bit with you." That was true, she did feel better, much more than how she was the past few hours. With all she went through, she just needed a moment of peace, just to help herself from falling into despair like everyone else had at some point. So with her hope renewed, she slapped her cheeks, ready to leave this building.

"Now I'm able to keep my hope alive once we get out of here." She looked up at the other student, her eyes sparkling and her body relaxed. "So thank you again…uhm…" She tilted her head. "Would it be a bother if you told me your name?"

It seemed he was going to reply, but that stopped when "Imayoshi!" The voice coming from across hall caught their attention. Standing there, alive, was Amane Ikeda, the third and final survivor of the massacre. And she started running towards the two, her eyes trained on Sora.

All Sora could do was let out a small shout of joy. "Ama-chan! You're alive! You're alive!" She turned to her companion, face a mix of crying and happiness. "She's alive!" She didn't know what to do but scream and wave at the young girl running towards her a breakneck speed. The fact someone else was alive was all that was occupying her mind, not even the fact that Amane's clothes were bloody, or that she was lugging something behind her back. Nothing mattered to her, until she heard Amane's response, this time...

"Imayoshiiiiiiiii!"

All she could let out was a small "Huh?" before Amane came barreling at her, swinging the shovel head straight at Sora's own. There was a sickening _crunch_ as her body crumpled to the floor like a ragdoll, her acquaintance unresponsive to the act of violence.

Ignoring the young man, Amane could only scream "That's for letting everyone die! You said we could survive this, you worthless excuse for a president!" Amane threw the shovel aside, rage not yet gone, herself not at all like how she was. With empty eyes on the other, she growled. "Now it's your turn." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a gun. "You're a part of this aren't you!? Prepare to die!"

"Whatever you have planned will fail." That seemed to infuriate the despair-filled girl as she let out a guttural howl and raised her other hand, now clutching a knife.

"Hyaarghh!" She charged at him, her actions similar to that of a rabid animal. She aimed the knife at his head and as he swerved to the side, she aimed the gun in that general, letting a few rounds go off. By an inch, she missed and he used his leg to sweep her off the floor, but she seemed to expect that and jumped away from him, throwing the knife even when it struck the wall behind him. She reached into her pocket once again and pulled out a Taser. Once more, she tried to strike him, not even realizing just how deep the knife gad embedded into the wall. Perhaps the staff had not yet closed it off, or maybe those two girls activated it once more, but behind the wall were the school's plumbing. The knife had dug deep enough to puncture and allow water to leak out, a small amount pooling on the wall and floor.

As she came at him, an almost unnatural thing happened. With speed unlike any she encountered, as if he slowed time, he came at Amano and grabbed her hand, guiding it towards the now wet knife. He kept his hand on her until the last second before the Taser and knife made contact, and by then it was too late for Amane to stop it.

"Gyaaaaaaaaahh!" Amane's body spasmed, the smell of something burning permeating, her own self caught up in a flurry of sparks. In just a few seconds, she fell back her body smoking.

He simply turned away, his interest long gone. He took a look at the other girl face down on the floor with blood under her, but felt no concern for her. She wouldn't want him to, regarding her personality and her condition.

But then, unbeknownst to him, a hand reached up and aimed. Firing.

He realized it too late as he moved to avoid the bullet, but it still made its mark. His cheek had a small streak of blood across it, the entire thing a marvel.

Looking up at him from the floor, Amane could only smile in despair, before she felt her own body failing her. The arm dropped down, the gun empty.

 **Amane Ikeda- Super High School Level Spy: DECEASED**

With this, the first ever Mutual Killing game had concluded.

* * *

" _Well? Did that excite you?"_

On one of the screens in Junko's private room was a display of the sixteen members of the student council, each one corresponding to the life of the individual. Following each death they were blackened...all except for one. It seems that against all odds, the President managed to cling on to dear life, but it really was of no concern. That bit of Hope that she had held was going to bloom into the most unimaginable Despair that she would ever see in her remaining life. Junko would make sure of that. She gave a malicious grin as the monitors all changed to display the same image of Izuru looking up at the cameras. She couldn't help the squeal when she caught of flicker of interest in his eyes.

" _Then you ain't seen nothing yet… of despair's wonder."_

Hugging the bear, the one she had dubbed 'Monokuma', she began pressing a few buttons on the keyboard, stopping the recording she had started from the very beginning of this game. Every close-up of every death, every maddened look, and the utter despair in every image, all of it was forever etched in her brain and in the file she prepared. With this, plus a little help from a certain otaku trash she had met no less than a few days ago, her preparations for the future of the world were in fruition.

Just about everything was going all according to plan, even though it completely sucked as well when you think about it. Her plan was foolproof, with what one would consider a 1% that everything would fall apart, and the outcome was somewhat predictable. All the brainwashing, the riots, the despair that would be brought into this world only to swallow it whole, the end of this boring world was coming close and give birth to a new despair filled world that Junko only dreamed of. But still, dare she say, she was _hopeful_. Hopeful that in some way, everything she worked hard for would fail, what she had spent years to see results would simply blow away like dust in the wind, her Ultimate Despair would be crushed by the bright shining Hope of someone stronger than her Despair.

 _Aahh_...Junko shuddered, her toes curling in euphoria. Just thinking about it and the amount of despair that would bring finally managed to bring her right over the edge from all the despair she accumulated from this game. Just how much despair will be brought upon Junko Enoshima, from the people around her? How much despair will be brought in this world, see it be crushed by hope, and then have that hope crushed by someone else's despair? Oh, how glorious it will be! And all because of her and her brilliant despair-filled mind!

She cackled, now overjoyed at the unpredictability of her own future, the despair and its uncertainty the only thing to bring her pleasure in this pathetic and boring world. But first things first- the two survivors of this mutual killing game needed to have their expanded roles taken with caution. It may not matter much, but that girl had something about her, possibly because of her Super High School Level talent? She could work with that in the aftermath of this, the kind of hope she carried throughout this massacre was kind of beautiful.

And like all beautiful things in this world, Junko wanted nothing more than to taint it, crush it, annihilate it, and turn it into nothing but pure desolate DESPAIR! With her eyes on _her_ Hope still staring down at her, and the Hope of the school's smiling face illuminating the darkened room, she could only say one thing.

" _We'll do something even better. I won't bore you."_

* * *

 **Absolute hell! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! It's one thing to have them murder one or two people, but when it's a blood bath with everyone, then you draw the line! Jesus, this was fucked up to write! But I hope you guys like it, you sick bastards. Review and subscribe pretty please, heart! And as I post this, I should have the redo, redo of the prologue starting! Yay!**

 **Yay…**

 **Ya…**

 **I'm indefinitely screwed aren't I?**


End file.
